


Danny the Hair Artist

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Confused Danny, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Hair, M/M, Mentions Past Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins, Obsession, POV Steve, Sappy Steve, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny was perfectionistic about his hair and always had a furrowed brow when he concentrated on it, as if he was making a sculpture instead of styling his hair. In a way, Steve supposed, he was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment-fic prompt "any, any, treating their hair as a work of art":http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/770237.html?thread=100844989#t101702077
> 
> Of all the characters I could have used for this fill, I thought Danny would be most amusing. And I added some established McDanno with goofy, sappy Steve for cuteness points. I owe one of the lines I used to a gag reel version of the scene from 2.09 when Steve comes downstairs and talks to Danny, who's watching an infomercial late at night.

Danny spent a lot of time on his hair in the mornings, even more than Catherine had, and she always had a lot more hair than he did. Her hair was naturally straight, so she had pretty much just blow dried it when she took a shower and ran a big hairbrush through it a few times. Her routine was not nearly as complicated as Danny's was.   
  
Danny used the blow dryer too, but he also had hair gel and a tiny comb that he used to slick back his hair in his specific style. He had a small hand-held mirror, like a hair dresser might, that he used to check the back. Danny was perfectionistic about his hair and always had a furrowed brow when he concentrated on it, as if he was making a sculpture instead of styling his hair. In a way, Steve supposed, he was.  
  
Truth be told, Steve liked Danny's hair when it had been mussed a little with Steve's hands because they had been kissing (or doing other things that happened after kissing) and Danny was too focused on Steve to care about the messy state of his hair. Or when Danny just woke up, after Steve's morning swim, and his insane bedhead caused part of his hair to stick up.   
  
Steve watched Danny get ready before they went to work, grateful that he got to see his hair before it was all put together and that he got to see when it was disheveled. He felt lucky to have Danny, and Danny's hair, in his life.  
  
Danny glanced away from the mirror for the first time in several minutes. "Babe, why are you staring at my head?"  
  
Steve chuckled and walked up behind Danny, wrapping his arms around his hair-obsessed boyfriend and gently swaying them from side to side. He smiled as he smelled the scent of Danny's hair gel. It was fairly light, and actually kind of minty. Steve could get used to that smell. He looked forward to sniffing Danny's hair for the rest of his life.  
  
Danny was laughing, and when Steve looked in the mirror, he saw that Danny was smiling brightly.  
  
"What are you even doing, Steven?"  
  
Steve grinned. "Just showing you how much I love you." He pressed a firm kiss just above Danny's ear. Danny made a protesting noise at how Steve had just messed up his hair, and Steve smirked. "Finish boofing your coof, and then we can go."  
  
"'Boof my coof'? Are you insane? Never mind, I already knew the answer to that." Danny shook his head and went back to sculpting his precious hair until every strand was precisely in place. And then they left for work, together as they always were.


End file.
